Vril Dox (Adventures of Supergirl)
Vril Dox, better known by his alias V.R.I.L. (Virtual Remote Integration Logistics), is a Yodix hacker with computers implanted in his head who served as a major recurring antagonist in the DC Comics series Adventures of Supergirl, which takes place in the universe of the Supergirl TV Series. History V.R.I.L. is a greedy, green-skinned alien hacker from the planet Yod who was hired by Fort Rozz warden Facet Jens to frame Supergirl's ally Winn Schott for funding and aiding terrorism. When Supergirl accesses Winn's computer, he presents himself falsely as an A.I. system called V.R.I.L., and pretends to be a creation of Schott's. He figures out Supergirl's real identity and plans to expose her, then he electrocutes her ally James Olsen from through Winn's computer. Eventually, Vril is tracked down by Supergirl with the aid of Winn and an expert hacker he knew, and Supergirl easily defeated him and pulled the cables from his neck which connected him from the system, after which he was arrested, placed in a specially built cell, and permanently disallowed access to the internet. Supergirl speculated that removing his cables may have had an affect on V.R.I.L.'s memory, though this is yet to be seen in the comic and may be revisited in later issues. In issue four, Vril is seen in his cell, being watched by DEO guards. He starts to creep out the guards while there, by demonstrating that he somehow possesses knowledge of when his cell's security cameras are actively filming him, and when they are just recording him from outside his cell. He demonstrates this inexplicable knowledge by jumping up onto his bunk, staring at the camera, and smiling at it as soon as it begins filming. This creeps the guards out, because there is no light or anything on the camera, and it is implied therefore that Vril has some ability to detect electrical circuits or wirelessly connect the electronics in his head into the DEO's computer system via their cameras. In the fifth issue, his employer, Facet Jens, launches a cyber assault on the D.E.O. headquarters, frees one of her other operatives, Rampage, and informs the D.E.O. that, as a Yodix, Vril has the ability to absorb the electrical currents emitted by human bodies and convert them into radio waves. Vril absorbs the currents of his two guards, killing them, and then fires a piercing radio signal from within his cell which renders Supergirl unconscious. From his cell, Vril continued to drain his captors of their life force and used this power to drive Rampage completely berserk, causing her to smash up everything in an obsessive quest to kill Alex Danvers in retribution for her sister Moyer's death, which Facet had told her was caused by Alex. When Alex started to explain what actually happened to the attacking Rampage, she calmed down and started to listen. Unable to tolerate this, Vril decided that he liked his rage monsters more "smashy smashy", so he gave a manic smile before completely draining his captors life forces in order to produce a "sound bomb" which would render Rampage uncontrollable (all while joking to himself about how much pain his sonic signal was causing to both Rampage and his captors, displaying intense levels of sadism). However, before he could set up the bomb, Director Hank Henshaw of the D.E.O. appeared to Vril, and revealed his true identity as the Martian Manhunter, and launched a psychic attack on Vril which temporarily incapacitated him. After Supergirl and Alex Danvers had defeated Facet, she was placed in a glass cell right next to Vril, who looked at his employer with an angry scowl, furious at her for failing and ruining his life. Supergirl remarked that with her as his only company (and with her diamond body), Vril would no longer be able to absorb anyone's electrical energy, rendering him powerless. Vril looked again at his captured employer, with whom he will likely spend the rest of his life imprisoned, and gave a slight chuckle. Category:Crackers Category:Aliens Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Incriminators Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Non-Action Category:Liars Category:Enigmatic Category:Omniscient Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Brainwashers Category:Sadists Category:Superman Villains Category:Supergirl Villains Category:Inmates Category:Vengeful Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderer Category:Weaklings